A Little Story Of Us
by ByunXiKim
Summary: Kisah tentang Baekhyun & Luhan yang tidak sengaja menjalin hubungan 'terlarang', padahal Baekhyun sudah menjadi kekasih Chanyeol. NC, Yaoi, Lubaek slight Chanbaek.. Crackpair


**Title : A Little Story Of Us**

**Main Cast : Luhan & Baekhyun**

**Other Cast : EXO members**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Friendship **

**Warning : Yaoi, Mature Content, Crack Pair, Typos**

**Don't like? Don't Read!**

* * *

Suho mengguncang pelan tubuh namja mungil yang masih setia bergelung dibalik selimutnya. Sudah lima belas menit dia berusaha membangunkan namja bermarga Byun ini, namun tetap saja dia masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, Baekhyun-ah… Ireona." Kembali Suho mengguncang tubuh itu, kali ini dengan agak keras. Akan tetapi sepertinya namja itu tidak memperdulikannyanya, malahan dia semakin mengeratkan selimutnya.

Suho yang sepertinya sudah Nampak kesal mengambil ancang-ancang, dia menarik napas dalam dan… "BYUN BAEKHYUUUNNNNN.. CEPAT BANGUNNNN, KALAU TIDAK KAU AKAN KETINGGALAN PESAWAT" teriak Suho kencang, bahkan anggota EXO yang lain dapat mendengarnya.

"Pak tua itu pagi-pagi sudah bikin ribut saja" ucap Xiumin yang sambil mengunyah bakpaunya di dapur.

DO yang sedang memasak sarapan cekikikan mendengarnya. "Bukannya kau lebih tua dari Suho hyung? Kalau dia Pak tua kau apa?" ledeknya.

"Setidaknya wajahku terlihat lebih muda darinya." Ucap Xiumin, kembali dia mengambil bakpau dari piring, memasukan kedalam mulutnya yang masih penuh oleh bakpau yang belum habis dikunyahnya.

Sepertinya cara Suho kali ini berhasil, Baekhyun terbangunpun dari tidur pulasnya. "Ah hyung, kau apa-apaan sih. Pagi-pagi sudah berisik." Baekhyun mengucek kedua mata sipitnya.

"BAGAIMANA AKU TIDAK BERISIK? KAU DARI TADI SULIT DIBANGUNKAN. CEPAT MANDI DAN BERSIAP-SIAP. KAU MAU KETINGGALAN PESAWAT?" ucap Suho masih dengan nada suara tinggi sehingga Baekhyun menutup kedua telinganya.

"Arra-arra" dengan malas Baekhyun terpaksa beranjak dari ranjang empuknya, daripada kembali Suho berteriak dan membuat telinganya menjadi tuli permanen.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah jangan berlama-lama ya, aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu nanti" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang berada di depan pintu, sudah siap untuk berangkat.

Baekhyun membalas pelukan namja bertubuh tinggi itu, membenamkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. "Ne, aku juga pasti akan sangat merindukanmu." Baekhyun berjinjit dan mencium bibir namjachingu-nya itu.

"Aish mereka berlebihan sekali sih." Kai yang sedang memeluk pinggang DO memberikan komentarnya.

"Bukankah kau sama saja? Kau sering gelisahkan kalau tidak ada Kyungsoo?" Lay menimpali, disusul anggukan setuju dari Sehun yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ehhheeemmmm. Maaf mengganggu, tapi bisakah kalian menghentikan kegiatan ciuman kalian? Bisa-bisa kita ketinggalan pesawat." Suara Luhan menginterupsi kegiatan ciuman mereka. Mau tidak mau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyudahinya dengan sedikit rasa tidak rela.

"Ayo cepat berangkat, daritadi manager hyung sudah meneleponku" Luhan menarik kopernya, melangkah terlebih dahulu menuju lift.

Chen berjalan mengikutinya, namun kemudian dia berbalik ke arah Xiumin yang sedang bersandar di tembok menatap kepergiannya. "Hyung, aku pergi ya~ I'll miss you" Chen mencium pipi chubby Xiumin sekilas, membuat wajah tertua member EXO itu merona.

"Ne… Jangan lupa oleh-oleh makanannya ya." Hampir saja Chen terjungkal seperti yang ada di cerita komik mendengarnya. Sepertinya namjachingu-nya ini lebih mencintai makanan daripada dirinya.

"YA KALIAN BERDUA CEPAAATTTTT" teriak Luhan yang sudah jenuh menunggu mereka berdua di depan lift. Dengan segera Chen dan Baekhyun menghampirinya, sebelum dia menjadi marah.

"Dadah chagiya~ Cepat pulang~ Cepat kembali~" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya ke Baekhyun yang sudah memasuki lift yang terbuka.

"Baekhyun-ah, don't go… don't leave me alone.." Sesaat Chanyeol memasang wajah sedihnya, dia bersimpuh di lantai depan pintu.

Kris yang daritadi memperhatikan hanya berdecak kesal melihat kelakuan Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat amat berlebihan itu. 'Bisa sakit jiwa aku melihatnya.' Kris beserta member lainnya akhirnya masuk ke dorm, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih asyik bersedih ria itu sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

**-CHINA-**

"Huuaahhh akhirnya sampai juga di hotel." Chen meregangkan tubuhnya sesaat setelah keluar dari mobil. Perjalanan dari bandara menuju ke hotel yang cukup memakan waktu membuat tubuhnya pegal karena terlalu lama duduk di mobil.

"Ya! Jangan berdiri di sana." Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chen yang berdiri tepat didepan pintu mobil. "Kau menghalangi jalan tahu."

Chen segera membalikan tubuhnya, menatap tajam Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya yang memasang wajah tak bersalah.

"Kalau merasa terganggu bilang saja, tidak perlu pakai dorong-dorong segala. Dasar nenek lampir" suara sinis dan kesal terdengar dari nada bicaranya.

"Mwo? Nenek lampir? Dasar muka kotak" balas Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Gumiho"

"Kurcaci pendek"

"Kau juga pendek. Sadar diri ya"

Dan teruslah mereka beradu mulut, taka da satupun dari mereka yang mengalah atau berhenti mencela satu sama lain.

Luhan memandang jenuh kedua dongsaeng-nya itu, mulutnya menguap. Dia sudah biasa menghadapi kelakuan mereka. Sedangkan sang manager hanya bisa mengelus dadanya.

"Bisakah kalian berdua diam? Aku pusing mendengarnya" ucap manager hyung dengan nada suara yang sengaja ditinggikan dan sukses membuat kedua namja itu terdiam.

"Mianhae, hyung" ucap mereka berdua serempak sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Dia kemudian merogoh saku jaketnya, mengambil sebuah key card dari sana dan memberikannya kepada Chen. "Itu kunci kamar kalian. Sebaiknya kalian beristirahat sekarang, nanti sore ada jadwal latihan."

Chen memiringkan kepalanya, "Maksudnya kalian siapa? Aku dan orang ini? Sekamar?" Chen menunjuk dirinya dan Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu diatas layar handphone-nya bergantian.

Manager hyung hanya mengangguk sebagai pertanda mengiyakan.

"Shireo! Aku tidak mau sekamar dengan makhluk ini. Dia berisik saat tidur. Yang ada aku tidak bisa tidur kalau sekamar dengannya" tolak Chen.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar handphone mendengar penolakan dari Chen itu. "Enak saja kau bilang aku berisik. Dan juga aku tidak mau sekamar dengan televise berjalan sepertimu. Cih" desis Baekhyun.

Lagi-lagi manager hyung menghela napas dalam. "Kalian ini. Sudahlah apa sulitnya sih hanya tidur sekamar saja."

"Shireooo!"ucap mereka kembali kompak, membuat manager hyung memijat pelipisnya pelan.

Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan akhirnya menghampiri Chen. "Sini berikan key card-nya, biar aku yang sekamar dengan Baekhyun, kau dengan manager hyung saja" ucap Luhan. Ini lebih baik daripada terus-menerus mendengarkan mereka berdebat kembali hanya karena masalah sepele.

Senyuman lebar langsung mengembang dari bibir Chen, "Ah jinjja? Tapi nanti kau pasti tidak bisa tidur karenanya."

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, "Ne. Sudah sini cepat berikan key cardnya sebelum aku berubah keputusan." Chen dengan segera memberikan key card tersebut ke tangan Luhan. "Gomawo hyung~"

Baekhyun berpura-pura ingin muntah mendengar nada suara Chen yang terdengar manja itu.

"Nah urusan kamar sudah selesaikan? Cepat kalian masuk sekarang." Sang manager lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam hotel, diikuti oleh Baekhyun, lalu Chen dan Luhan yang berjalan beriringan di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu saat ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.40 malam saat Baekhyun dan Luhan tiba di kamar hotel. Baru saja mereka menyelesaikan latihan untuk acara konser amal besok. Acara ini memang sengaja hanya dihadiri oleh Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Chen yang berstatus sebagai vocal line. Tadinya DO juga akan turut serta, tetapi sayangnya dia memiliki jadwal lain di Korea.

Baekhyun menaruh tas kecil yang dibawanya di atas meja, lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat dia menaruh kopernya. Mengambil beberapa peralatan mandinya dari sana. "Hyung, aku mandi duluan ya." Ucapnya pada Luhan yang sudah berbaring di ranjang sambil bermain game di handphonenya.

"Ah, ne" Luhan melirik Baekhyun singkat, lalu kembali fokus pada game yang sedang dimainkannya.

Luhan mengumpat saat melihat tulisan _Game Over_ di layar. Dia lalu mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk di tepi ranjang. Barang kali kalau bermain sambil duduk bisa menang, begitulah pikir Luhan. Namun tetap saja dia mengalami terus-menerus kalah.

Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai mandi mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Memandang heran Luhan yang memainkan game dengan berisik. Baekhyun menaruh handuknya sembarangan, lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang, tepat di sebelah Luhan.

"Kau tidak mandi?" tanyanya.

"Malas, aku sudah mandi tadi sebelum berangkat latihan" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari benda yang begitu menarik perhatiannya itu.

Baekhyun semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke Luhan, mencoba melihat game apa yang sedang dimainkan Luhan yang sepertinya sangat seru itu.

_Game Over_

Lagi dan untuk ke sekian kalinya tulisan itu muncul dilayar, membuat tawa Baekhyun pecah karenanya. Luhan mendonggakkan kepalanya, untuk melihat Baekhyun.

Deg…

Entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak kencang menyadari jarak Baekhyun yang sangat dekat dengannya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, bermaksud menghilangkan rasa itu dalam dirinya.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Sakit? Kepalamu pusing?"

"Aniya, gwenchana"

"Tapi wajahmu agak memerah hyung, kau kenapa? Apa kau demam?" Baekhyun menempelkan keningnya ke kening Luhan, mencoba memeriksa suhu tubuh Luhan.

Luhan meruntuk dalam hati. Jarak yang semakin dekat membuat Luhan merasakan desir itu lagi, tanpa berpikir panjang dia mencium bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang terkejut berusaha mendorong Luhan, namun namja itu malah menekan tengkuk Baekhyun, semakin melumat bibirnya dan mengigitnya sehingga mulut Baekhyun terbuka dan memberi akses kepada Luhan untuk menjelajah bagian dalam mulutnya tersebut.

Tanpa berhenti lidahnya terus menjejal setiap sudut dirongga mulut Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang hasrat sudah terpancing, mulai membalas ciuman itu, bahkan mengajak lidah Luhan untuk berperang Lidah yang tentu saja dimenangkan oleh namja China itu.

Setelah beberapa saat Luhan melepaskan ciumannya untuk menghirup oksigen. Dilihatnya wajah Baekhyun yang tertunduk. Luhan mengangkat wajah Baekhyun dan kembali menciumnya, ciuman yang lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

Luhan memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Dengan perlahan dia membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun tanpa melepas pangutan mereka. Kedua tangan Baekhyun melingkar di leher Luhan. Luhan memasukan tangannya ke dalam kaos yang dikenakan Baekhyun, mengelus permukaan kulit halus Baekhyun.

Tangan Luhan berhenti di nipple Baekhyun yang sudah mengeras. Dia mengelus, mencubit dan memelintir nipple itu.

"Euunnnnngggggghhhhh" desahan keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, mendapat perlakuan Luhan itu. Tidak ini salah, dia tidak boleh melakukan hal ini. Ini sama saja dengan dia mengkhianati namjachingu-nya, Chanyeol. Dia ingin sekali menolak perlakuan Luhan, tetapi otak dan tubuhnya tidak sejalan. Otaknya menyuruhnya untuk menghentikan semua ini, akan tetapi tubuhnya malah menikmati semua perlakuan Luhan.

Ciuman Luhan berpindah ke leher putih Baekhyun, membuat tubuh namja itu bergetar ketika Luhan mencium, mengigit dan menghisap beberapa titik sensitive disana. Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli dengan semua pemikirannya untuk menghentikan kegiatan ini, yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah menuntaskan hasratnya dengan Luhan.

Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya, dia menatap Baekhyun yang memasang wajah kecewanya. Luhan lalu memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di wajah Baekhyun. Luhan menanggalkan semua pakaian yang dikenakannya dan Baekhyun ke sembarang arah. Matanya tak berkedip melihat tubuh sempurna Baekhyun.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, hyung" ucap Baekhyun malu. Ya selama ini hanya Chanyeol saja namja yang pernah melihat tubuh nakednya. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan ada namja lain yang melihat tubuh polosnya selain sang kekasih.

Luhan kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun, lalu turun ke leher dan berujung ke nipple Baekhyun. Dia mengerjai nipple kanan dan kiri Baekhyun secara bergantian. Baekhyun terus mengerang nikmat karena permainan yang dilakukan oleh Luhan.

"Euuhhhhhh…. Ahhhh… Hyunnnnggggggg" Desahnya saat tangan Luhan mulai bermain di juniornya yang sudah menegang.

"Teruslah mendesah baby… Sebut namaku dengan desahan sexymu itu" goda Luhan. Tangannya mengocok junior Baekhyun yang sudah menegang dengan cepat, tak lupa juga dia memaikan twinsball milik Baekhyun.

"Luhaan hyuunnnngghhhh… cepat masukan" pinta Baekhyun dengan susah payah.

Luhan menyeringai mendengarnya. "Apanya yang dimasukan?" Luhan berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Ahhh hhyyuunggghhh, jeball masukan"

"Apanya?" Luhan senang sekali melihat wajah sendu dan memelas Baekhyun.

"Hyunngghhhh aaahhh.."

"Okay.. As your wish, baby." Luhan memasukan junior Baekhyun ke dalam mulutnya, menggelitik junior Baekhyun dengan lidahnya, membuat namja itu merasa melayang karenanya. Luhan menyeringai dan terus menggerakan junior Baekhyun keluar masuk mulutnya.

"Aaaoooohhhhh…. Faster hyyuunngghhh" erang Baekhyun. Luhan semakin memainkan junior Baekhyun dengan tempo yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Tubuh Baekhyun menegang, dia sudah sampai pada puncaknya. Mengeluarkannya di mulut Luhan yang kemudian menelannya tanpa rasa jijik.

"Sekarang giliranmu" bisik Luhan. Dia membalik posis mereka sehingga sekarang Baekhyun berada di atasnya.

Baekhyun terbelalak saat menyadari ukuran junior Luhan yang ternyata sama besarnya dengan punya Chanyeol. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

"Kenapa hanya melihatnya? Manjakanlah dia" perintah Luhan.

Baekhyun menunduk. Mulai menjilat kepala junior Luhan. Diaa perlahan memasukan junior Luhan ke dalam mulutnya yang kecil, sehingga tidak memungkinkan junior Luhan untuk masuk seluruhnya. Baekhyun mengemut dan menjilat junior Luhan seperti anak kecil yang sedang mengemut lollipop dalam ukuran besar.

"Ahhhh.. Good booyyy" Luhan semakin menekan kepala Baekhyun. Namja itu hampir saja tersedak karenanya. Saat Baekhyun semakin asyik memainkan juniornya, Luhan malah melepaskannya dengan paksa. Baekhyun mengerutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainan miliknya.

Luhan kembali membalik posisi mereka sehingga kembali berada di atas tubuh Baekhyun. "Kita mulai permainan intinya." Luhan menyodorkan jarinya ke Baekhyun, dengan cepat namja itu menjilat dan melumuri jari Luhan dengan air liurnya.

Begitu merasa sudah cukup basah, Luhan menarik tangannya. Luhan melebarkan kaki Baekhyun hingga menampakkan hole milik Baekhyun yang memerah dan berkedut seakan meminta untuk segera diisi. Dengan susah payah Luhan menelan ludahnya, hasratnya semakin memuncak melihat hole Baekhyun yang sangat menggoda.

'Pantas saja Chanyeol ketagihan' pikir Luhan.

Tangan Luhan mengelus hole Baekhyun sebelum satu jarinya mulai menerobos masuk.

"Aaakkkhhhh…." Baekhyun menjerit tertahan saat satu jari Luhan dengan sempurna memasuki holenya. Walaupun memang dia sudah sering melakukan hal ini dengan Chanyeol tetapi tetap saja dia merasa kesakitan.

Luhan mendonggak. "Gwenchana?" Dia bertanya dengan nada suara cemas yang dibalas dengan anggukan Baekhyun.

"Ne, lanjutkan saja." Luhan lalu memasukan dua bahkan tiga jarinya ke hole Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencengkram keras seprai yang memang sudah berantakan saat Luhan menggerakan ketiga jarinya di sana.

Luhan lalu mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya, memposisikan juniornya yang sudah sangat menegang.

"Kita mulai sekarang" ucap Luhan yang sudah mengarahkan juniornya ke hole Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Namun Luhan tak kunjung memasukan juniornya, dia malah menggesek-gesekan juniornya di depan hole Baekhyun.

"Cepat masukan. Jangan menggodaku terus" kesal Baekhyun.

"Apakah kau yakin?" Luhan sengaja kembali menggodanya.

"Sudahlah cepaattt. Aku sudah tidak tahaaann"

Luhan menjadi bersemangat mendengarnya. Dengan segera dia memasukan juniornya ke dalam hole Baekhyun.

"Aaarrrhhhhhhhhhhh" Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya. Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun kesakitan mulai melumat bibir Baekhyun agar bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Junior Luhan terus memaksa untuk masuk ke hole sempit milik Baekhyun, mendorong dan terus mencoba untuk masuk.

"Move please" pinta Baekhyun. Dengan perlahan Luhan mulai menggerakan tubuhnya. Tangannya juga kembali bermain di junior Baekhyun yang kembali menegang dan kedua nipplenya bergantian. Tak lupa juga dia melumat habis bibir Baekhyun. Namja itu kewalahan karena Luhan mengerjainya di beberapa titik yang berbeda.

"Ahhh… teruuusss… Di sana Luhaanniiieeee" ucap Baekhyun saat Luhan menyentuh prostatnya.

"You're so tighhtt babyyy"

Dengan segera Luhan kembali menyodokkan juniornya ke tempat yang sama, melakukannya tanpa henti. Mata Baekhyun terpejam merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Luhan.

"Akuuu mauuuhhh keluaaaarrhhhhh" Tubuh Baekhyun mengejang hebat. "Ooohh aku tah tahaann lagiiiihhhh"

"Kita keluarkan bersama baby" ucap Luhan yang semakin mempercepat sodokannya karena dia juga merasa akan segera mencapai klimaks.

"Aaahhhhh" erang keduanya bersamaan ketika mereka mencapai klimaksnya.

Tubuh Luhan roboh di atas tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun bisa merasakan deru napas Luhan yang tak teratur.

Luhan lalu menggeser tubuhnya hingga berada di samping Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau sekali lagi?" tawar Luhan. Baekhyun dengan segera memberikan tatapan mautnya, membuat Luhan tertawa geli. "Aku hanya bercanda"

Luhan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Mencium seluruh permukaan wajah Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya di dada Luhan, menghirup aroma yang dikeluarkan tubuh itu.

"Saranghae" ucap Luhan pelan sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Luhan bingung.

"Hmm? Kau langsung jatuh cinta kepadaku setelah kita melakukan sex? Ada-ada saja kau ini hyung. Sudahlah jangan bercanda"

Luhan menggeleng pelan. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam manic mata Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu dari dulu, Byun Baekhyun."

Ya dia memang sangat mencintai namja ini, bahkan sebelum mereka debut. Dia sangat mencintai namja bersuara emas ini, namun dia hanya memendam rasa cintanya saja karena tidak belum berani menggungkapkannya.

Namun disaat dia sudah mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk mengatakannya, Baekhyun malah sudah menjadi kekasih dari Chanyeol, yang membuat dia akhirnya mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan cintanya itu.

Baekhyun berusaha mencari kebohongan dari manic mata Luhan, namun dia tidak menemukannya. Dia menunduk. Mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Luhan.

"Mianhae, hyung. Aku – "

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Aku tidak membutuhkan jawaban darimu. Yang penting aku sekarang sudah lega karena telah mengungkapkannya. Lagipula kau sudah mempunyai Chanyeol, orang yang kau cintai." Jujur hati Luhan remuk redam saat mengucapkannya, hal yang wajar dirasakan.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita tidur. Sudah sangat larut." Lanjutnya.

Luhan bisa merasakan Baekhyun mengangguk kecil di dadanya. "Ne, kau benar. Bisa-bisa besok kita dimarahi kalau kesiangan." Luhan kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. Mencium rambut Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan aroma apel.

"Ternyata benar kata Chen. Aku akan tidak bisa tidur kalau sekamar denganmu"

Baekhyun mencubit perut Luhan. "Ya! Itukan salahmu sendiri" protes Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Mianhae baby~'

Mata Luhan dan Baekhyun kemudian terpejam. Tak memakan waktu yang lama sampai mereka terbuai dengan mimpi indah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

**End or TBC ?**

* * *

Holla~ saya balik bawa FF rated Mesum (?) pertama.

Dan mau minta maaf sama Chanyeol karena dia diselingkuhin Baekhyun ~

Mendadak ada ide bikin ff begini saat lagi ngerjain soal matematika -_-

Mana pas bikin cerita ini dapet kabar tentang Kris pula T.T

AAAAAHHHHH JEBAALL KRIS JANGAN KELUARRRR

GAK ADA LAGI YANG KAYA GALAXY HYUNG T.T

**11 NEVER BE SAME WITH 12 :'(**

#WeBeliveInYouKris

Dan sebenernya masih gatau ini cerita mau dilanjutin atau tamat... heheheheh ._.v

Tapi kayanya tamat aja deh.. Saya gak mau terlalu banyak utang ff -_- dua aja belum selesai tuh...


End file.
